


Dream Synopsis

by autumnnomnom



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Action/Adventure, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fantasy, Literature, Romance, Shipping, Thriller, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 13:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11624208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnnomnom/pseuds/autumnnomnom
Summary: Fionna the HumanXMarshall Lee the Vampire King: Fiolee: Fionna is the Heroine of Aaa. No creature is too bad, no one is too powerful for the girl in blue, and that was proven when the last remaining human defeated the Litch King. But, what happens when an old, terrile force creeps into Aaa, superimposing its image on the world, and warping the adventurer's world in horrific ways? What if the only one who can help Fionna defeat this ancient evil, that bubbled up from the underground, was a monster as old as it? What if he wants to strum to his own beat? Follow Fionna and Marshall's adventure as the work to overcome a manipulative force, and tumble into the underworld.





	1. Bourne Identity

       The wind had a specific sort of chill, twisting whimsically through the leaves hanging over head. Fionna absent mindedly ran fingers through her blond hair, which was poking out from under her hand, as the bunny ears on top swayed with each of her steps. The day had been rough, and as twilight settled on the land of Aaa, strange sounds and shadows chased the blond adventure through the woods, wrapping their ethereal bodies around the pale moonbeams. Watchful eyes gazed upon her, but the fearless adventurer took no heed to the murmurs that spoke of hidden evils. After all, Fionna knew all there was to know about Aaa, she defeated the Litch King! She wasn't afraid of the branches that tugged on the darkest hues in the pallet, and used their wooden arms to strike out at her. Instead, she lets out an irritated growl, and kicks the ground, as her mind loops back through the day's events. Could she feel the way the foliage dropped the temperature? Or how the plants ate the offending luminance of the satellite, leaving an increasingly dismal, darkened path for her to venture? How about how her skin was starting to crawl, as cool perspiration dripped between her shoulder blades. No, she was caught in though, and needing someone to confined to, and she knew just the person.

       Why was Fionna without Cake? Well, the duo was sent on a quest earlier that day, by the saccharin sweet ruler of the candy kingdom. So, after wading through sand dunes, under the scorching gaze of the sun, the girl and feline encountered a sand dragon. It's serpentine body erupted from the surrounding, glimmering peeks of off white granules, spraying their eyes with the small crystalline debris. "Cake!" Fionna called out, seeing the cat get swept off her feet as the scally, misshapen face of the creature, that looked eerily like the head of a shovel, exploded forth. Pulling her blade from her bag, Fionna let loose a battle cry, swinging at the creature, as her companion regained her composure and pounced, restraining it's body, right before they fell down, into a dark, dry cave. Landing harshly, Fionna rolls fluidly to the side, sword raised, as she hears her sister shout.

       "Now, baby girl!" The cat's paws were secured around flap like libs, that were outfitted with grooves and claws, each longer than Fionna's arm, while it's large, serrated teeth clamped together fiercely, and its jaw made harsh, snapping sounds. Throwing caution to the wind, the adventuress screams, hefting the crystal sword up, and puncturing the softer underbelly, feeling boiling hot, sludge like blood splash across her grinning face and arms. The two made short work of the creature from there, barely getting hurt, although a new gash was currently displayed on the blonds side, and her sister had matted blood on her hindquarters. Walking through the cave, the two stumble upon a treasure chest. With glee, Fionna and Cake rushed to its side, right before slimy, black tentacle arms attached to them without warning.

       "A mimic!" Fionna cried in disgust, while they struggled to detach from the sticky limbs. Fighting off the monster, the two left the tunnels in both annoyance and disappointment, while being coated in monster fliuds. Making their way back to Prince Gumball, Fionna and Cake told him about the creature, the dunes, and a general rundown of what happened, while the prince listened, and took notes, looking slightly distracted.

       "Well, PG, we gotta go, that was kind of a let down." Fionna finishes, while Cake lets out a half-hearted sassy sound, clearly tired from the horrible heat, and the setting sun signalling that they spent hours in that literal oven, baking under the UV rays.

       "That's right, sugar. We earned the night off, try not to get kidnapped!" Cake says, while her tail swishes in mild irritation. Clearly, it was time for a cat nap. Smiling at the pink prince, Cakes hands land on her hips, while her eyebrow raised. "And boy, don't be sending us on these missions any more, we all know you want some sort of something from the sand, but if there's no treasure, then where's the adventure?" Cake says with exasperation, rolling her light eyes, and waving a hand dismissively.

       "My apologies, Cake, Fionna. But you are the best adventures in all of Aaa, and with the tar extracted from the sand, I can make---" The prince was still talking, but Fionna let out a slow breath, leaning back on her heels, restraining the urge to tap her toe in impatience. Disengaging--- now. Soon, Gumball was moving his hands vigorously, explaining some elaborate plan he had for the dunes, and the strange, viscous liquid they found under the sand. On and on he talked, and Fionna felt her eye start to twitch. She had enough, this was getting ridiculous, the sun was getting ready for bed, and she could see the fading reds and purples dying in the sky from over his shoulder. Gumball was a nice guy and all, but this was getting put of hand, why is it that everytime he sends them out, it seems he's trying to colonize the area? It's becoming worrisome.  Ever since PG and I found those---- "And that's why I would like you two to go back tomorrow, and bring me a piece of the dragon for sampling!" He ended, with a puff of his chest, and a small smile.

       "Uh-uh, boy!" Cake snapped, her tail frizzing, and a paw smacking into the side of her face. "What did I just tell you? You know what? Fi and I are taking the day off, the desert is no place for someone with fur as luscious as mine!" Cake ranted on, and immediately the candy prince looked taken aback, face falling, as she scolded him. "You've been working us to the bone! We'll see you later, PG, but a cat's gotta get her sleep! Com'on, Fionna!" Cake concluded, and Fionna just shrugged to PG, secretly happy to be leaving, but faking a sympathetic face, before turning on her heels, and racing to meet up with her sister, who was still steaming. Getting home, Fionna say Cake immediately passed out on her bed, soft snores lifting gently into the air, while Fionna slid her bag off, and looked at the full, harvest moon that was looking back at her. With a sigh, the girl thought of the past couple days, and the confusion it sparked in Aaa. What could those marks have meant? Her mind questioned, and suddenly, she had an idea! Who else would have the knowledge of a long forgotten beast, than a long lived one?

       So that's how we get back to the present, where our blond haired adventure was stepping into a damp, cold mouth of a certain cave. From where she stood, the faint sound of dripping water from stalagmites echoed around the cavern, while Fionna's sharp blue eyes locked on the distant building. A strange light punctuated the normally bleak setting, which had a finely arched eyebrow raised. "What could he be doing?" Fiona asked the empty cave, feeling her face scrunch up in confusion, as she moved closer. Wading through a small puddle, a sound could be heard in the otherwise silent cave. And it was... Singing?

       "Now I know jealousy  
I caught you talking to the real me,  
Can't tell you how unhappy that shit makes me  
If you hear him calling, promise you'll ignore him."

       That sounded like Marshall Lee! Walking forward, with a quickening boost in her step, Fionna zeroed in on her destination, determination bumping in her veins with realization that answers would soon be hers. Feet tapping on the wet floor, a cold chill played with her spine like an xylophone, as the cheery melody he was playing snuck under Fionna's skin.

                                "He's kind of my enemy,  
                         Whenever I'm on to something good you see  
                          He always waltzes in to spoil it for me.  
                     And I can see him starting, want to break my heart  
                               Then that's the way to do it"

       Stange, although the music was happy, the lyrics were depressing. With her brow furrowed, the girl marched around an outcropping of sharp rocks, seeing the once pale blue light blaring from Marshall's windows turning a strange, sickly green hue, before darkening substantially as he sung. "Somethings off." Fionna whispered, feeling hairs rise on the back of her neck, while her palms grew sweaty around her now drawn sword.

                             "There ain't no ejector seat,  
                  When you're longing for the sweet smell of self-esteem  
                     And you've got yourself as a backseat driver."

       "Okay, now this is just weird." Fionna articulated, finally reaching the steps to his home, while Marshall continued to croon his song, playing an acoustic guitar merrily, even as the words he spoke felt like razor blades against Fionna's heart. For the four years she knew the vampire, and called him her friend, she hadn't felt such a strange emotion from him before, even when he talked about his mom eating his fries. A strange, wobbling feeling took to the molecules, jumbling them and Fionna's thoughts. The feeling of fingers tracing the grooves of her brain had the girl yelping, and smashing a hand to the side of her head, still hearing the chilling words her friend sung, all while a terrible sensation overtook her.

                             "Spilled the un-spillable beans,  
                         And I dreamed every single impossible dream-  
                          I just can't remember any of the details.  
         Let's just have a buzz because by the time I'm done fucking beating myself up  
                               There'll be nothing left to love."

       Step by step the girl made it up the stairs, and became conscious of a terrifying, high pitched whistling sound of fast moving air, like a tornado. Becoming worried for her friend, her hand reached out to grab the doorknob, ignoring the now blood red rays of light flashing across the cave walls. Touching the handle, a static shock raced up her arm, making Fionna cry out, as the nerves spasmed, and her arm felt like a hot poker had been slid between her bones. Shouting, and shaking out her hand to ease the pain, Fionna looked back up, and knocked on the door, feeling her heart beat like a caged animal behind her ribs. "Marshall? Marshall Lee Abadeer! Talk to me, are you okay?" She frantically called, only to be greeted with his melodic voice, singing the next verse.

                                  "I feel like the sequel,  
                You wanna see but you were kinda hoping they would never make."

       That was it, the last straw. Something clicked in Fionna's mind, and she heard a voice from weeks ago, whispering curses and cruel phrases into her mind scape, while burrowing fingers into her gray matter. Gritting her teeth, Fionna smashed her fist into the door several times, before calling out. "Marshall, I'm breaking the door down--- Just hold on, I've got you!" Fionna sounded desperate, even in her own ears, as the high pitched screeching continued indefinitely, almost mocking the adverteress. Smashing her shoulder into the wooden structure, Fionna felt static bite into her body, but clenched her jaw to work through it. If she was right, Marshall didn't have much time, so she was breaking the door down. Now.

 

                      "Yeah I'm the mystery man that's been unmasked,  
                             I'm getting caught in my own trap.  
                           I'm leaning in to kiss the past goodbye,  
                          Yeah I'll be leaving now, I'm making tracks  
                             And I doubt that I'll be coming back."

       Hitting her shoulder into the wood again, Fionna felt the door give way, and heard the hinges scream in protest at her force. Letting out a sound of relief, the blond pushed the door open, only to be temporarily blinded by the crimson light, as it painted the wall, and her skin blood red. Inside, the noise was deafening, screaming into the blind's eardrums, sending her brain into a frenzy, and further raking the burning claws of madness across her frontal lobe. Adjusting enough to see, Fionna spotted Marshall floating over his couch, back turned to her. Reprieve flooded her enlarged capillaries, as Fiona's racing mind, muddied with the sound of harsh gusts of wind quieted substantially as she spotted her friend unharmed. Racing closer, she reaches out, almost to grasp him, and when Fionna's hand makes contact with Marshall's shoulder, she hears the last of the verse, as he spins mid air.

                           "Oh the night is young, baby make it last,  
                            Cause you know it's growing up so fast"

       Red, blood red. Marshall's eyes held no pupils, and shown with a demonic light, letting the bright red light out into Aaa, tunneling through his body, and becoming a palpable force in her world. Taken aback, the adventuress sputters, heart faltering as she sees his breathtaking smile form on perfect lips. The Vampire King floated there, and Fionna felt a numbness akin to looking down the barrel of a shotgun. Chilling, disturbing, and unpredictable. The final chord played out, before the building was cast in relative silence, while the wind only picked up, without song to bind it. "Fionna, I've been waiting for you." Marshall speaks, and suddenly, the sounds stop, and the void is filled with nothing but the hush of Fionna's heavy breathing. Marshalls smile grows cruel, and the lights in his eyes dim, as the grin warps into a splitting expression. Staring, horror stricken in front of the monster, Fionna witnessed as two more eyes opened above Marshall's existing ones, letting more abrasive light into the universe. "You wouldn't believe how lonely I've been without you."

                                    Glass-bottomed ego  
              It's still afloat but can't you see the cracks appearing in the base?

 


	2. Meeting Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going back to explain the beginning, let's check out Fionna's life pre-preview!

    "I dunno sweetie, he's no good for you." Cake articulated, tail twitching in annoyance, as her younger sister eagerly brushed out her long blond hair. The cat was tapping her foot on the wooden floor, arms crossed as Fionna hummed a small tune. "And I thought you had a thing for PG, or was that just a figment of my imagination?" She sounded sour, and Fionna stopped cold in her tracks, turning her head to eye the cat in silence. After a minute, Cake throws her hands up in exasperation. "What, givin' me the silent treatment?"

        "Cake.... I liked PG when I was thirteen." Fionna stressed, groaning in irritation, before blowing the lock of blond out of her face, and wiping dust from her white bunny eared hat. "That was long ago, and I'm over him, after he---- After he said he didn't like me back." Fionna bit her lower lip, blinking harshly to dispel the still ragged pain from her first failed attempt at love. Sadly, that wasn't her only failure, which made the bitter reality bite just a little harsher. Sighing heavily, the human glanced back over to the cat, who still looked cross with her. "I've learned a lot over these past years, and honestly? I don't think anyone will ever be 'good enough' for me in your eyes, Cake." She smiles then, seeing her sister's face soften as Cake considers what Fionna was saying, and smiled back. "But I trust him, and I was nothing but supportive of you when you were first hitting it off with Lord Monochromicorn." Fionna reminds her, shrugging her shoulders as her sister sputters with a come back.

        "Still, I don't trust him, and I'm only looking out for you, baby!" Cake said exasperatedly. "What if you get hurt, hmm?"

        "Then I get hurt, but honestly, Cake. I'm the best adventuress in Aaa, so I will be fine." Fionna tugged the brush once more through her hair, before stuffing the heavy blond strands up into the white hat. Standing up, the human girl towered over her cat sister, shooting the feline a reassuring smile, while reaching to grab her green pack. "Also, getting hurt is what we do, and it wouldn't be the first time my affections backfired." She shrugged, seeing Cake visibly pale at the words leaving her younger sister's lips. "I'll be home in a couple hours." She reassures, ignoring Cake's protest before taking the steps two at a time, and practically running down stairs. Behind her turned back the cat's sputters continued, but Fionna quickly dismissed her sister's pessimism as just that.

        Flinging the door open, the cool night air felt like a splash of ice water on the blonde's face, causing a slight tremor to run down her spine. A childish grin made itself known on Fionna's features, and her strides were long and agile as she made her way across the grasslands. The emerald waves crashed around the hill spotted shores, but the walk was calming in a way that was indescribable. Tonight was the night. Fionna could feel it in her bones, the ever present hum of excitement articulated by the fluttering of her beating heart. She would finally tell him. The thought alone brought tingles to the back of her neck, and the blonde felt a resonating emotion of correctness, that this just had to be her path in life. And if it was wrong, Fionna didn't want to right. She could almost hear Gumball in her head, just as she switched course, and headed towards the dark forest.

        "Fionna," His voice lectured in her mind, making the adventuress expel a heavy breath at the accusatory tone he had used when she broached the subject a while back. Needless to say, the Candy Prince was less than supportive. "I'm saying this because I care, but Marshall Lee is not the guy for anyone. Ever." The saccharin ruler had his hands on his hips, eyebrows bunched up in an expression of annoyance, but also concern. "As Aaa's most esteemed adventuress, you must understand that your status, and reputation would be in jeopardy, as well as your physical safety!" Gumball droned on further about other people's opinions, before the blond blew up on him, throwing her arms in the air, red faced and enraged.

        "So what if they don't approve, Gumball? I'm not dating all of Aaa, I'm not even sure if I can start dating him!" She seethed, too angry to feel embarrassed by her vocalization of want. Wanting to strangle Gumball's candy neck, Fionna's hands clenched about in the air, opening and closing as her teeth gritted. "I'm not a little girl, and I am Aaa's best adventure! I can handle a Vampire King, more than you can handle a decent, non-condescending conversation!" Fionna would apologize for those words later, and the Candy Prince reluctantly accepted her decision, but at the time, it gave the blond great joy to see his pink, smug, always-right face crumble. Now, the fearsome girl was setting out on her plan, leaving the leafy trees behind as the mouth of a cave into view. Feet eating up the distance, Fionna's heart fluttered in her chest like a caged bird.

 

        Caves are a strange ecosystem, filled with mystery and wonder that wasn't unlike the depths of the sea. The blonde considered it like a new, exotic world as she listened in to the steady drip from stalactites, as the peculiar, high pitched chatter of bats would peek up as she rounded a corner. Breathing in dank air, Fionna splashed through a couple puddles, not minding wet socks, before stumbling ungracefully onto Marshall Lee's porch. Chuckling at her sudden giddy, yet nauseous feelings, the adventuress felt her knees wobble, while thousands of butterflies shook out their velvety wings in her stomach. Raising her fist to the door, she knocked three times, waited a minute, before knocking four more in rhythm to their special code. Standing on the wooden floor Fionna shifted her weight awkwardly, biting her lower lip, as a flush threatened to take over her cheeks, while her heart beat like a jackhammer. Finally, after what felt like an eternity but was probably less than a minute, the door swings open, showing a familiar pale face, wearing a trademark smirk.

        Marshall Lee Abadeer is a stunner, no one can deny that. From the way his sharp fangs catch the light, or the deadly edge in his glance, his appearance spoke of hidden mysteries, while alluding an ever present nonchalance that was unparalleled. Tonight was no different, Fionna noted, as the vampire behind the door frame was wearing a pair of black distressed straight legged pants, was barefoot, while donning his open red flannel over a charcoal gray T shirt with what looked suspiciously like bloodstains on it's lower half. "Hey Fi," He greeted casually, feet hovering over the ground a couple inches, while his black hair was perfectly tousled. "You're late, you know." He says in a mildly condescending way, making Fionna puff up her cheeks. Marshall turned on a dime, leaving Fionna to sputter her excuse out to his back as he went further into his house.

        "Hey! Not everyone can fly, you know." She calls out to him, hearing the king laugh mockingly. Not taking his dissonant behavior, Fionna scowls, and dives with her elbow out, intent on slamming into his kidney. Sadly, Marshall moved at the last moment, sending the blonde reeling into the couch, where she landed gracelessly on the uncomfortable surface. A heavy breath of air is pushed from her lungs forcefully, and Fionna's ears began ringing from the way her head spins. Laughter can be heard over the nauseousness plaguing the blonde, who turns to see Marshall Lee laughing loudly at her from his place flouting in the air. Blowing a strand of hair from her face, Fionna lays back, letting the vampire laugh at her miserable attempt at hurting him, even though it was embarrassing. She wanted to punch the vampire, numerous times, actually, for mocking her, but at the same time, she wanted to punch him with her mouth, on his mouth----

        "Fionna? Are you alright?" Marshall's voice called, breaking the spell that had ensnared the girl's imagination. Immediately, she shuts her mouth, which had opened slightly, with her lips slightly pursed. Feeling mortified, the human girl springs to her feet, shaking slightly as her reassuring words slur into an indescribable babble, making Marshall laugh again. Embarrassment ate at the blonde's ability to function, and soon her fist were flying as her cheeks blazed, landing sloppy punches on the chordinging Vampire King. With one ill-fated punch, though, the girl was tossed off balance, her feet slipping on the wooden floor, sending her spiraling backwards to the couch. Hands grasping for purchase in the air, Fionna snags the front of Marshall's shirt, abruptly cutting off his loud laughter, and sending both of them backwards into the air, before they landed gracelessly on the couch. On top of each other. Fionna was sprawled across the cushions, snug at the back of the sofa, where as marshall was laying across her legs, arms on either side of her body as his knees were on the cold wooden floor. Faces inches apart, the vampire wasn't laughing anymore, instead he was staring wide eyed and intentful at the human he had ensnared between his long limbs.

        The moment felt tense and full, like an over stuffed pillow, and Marshall could feel Fionna's warm breath across his high cheekbones, heating the flesh there slightly. He watched as her expression went from one of anger and embarrassment to one of potent longing. Pupils dilating in synchronization, Fionna observed him as well, feeling the butterflies causing her muscles to go limp. Her blue eyes held an undeniable magnetism, reeling Marshall in, even as those wide, innocent orbs blinked with purity. Innocence is so much fun to take away, His mind whispered encouragingly, causing the vampire to halt right there, before jerking himself backwards, a disgruntled grunt on his lips. "Sorry 'bout that, Fi, but you should really learn to be more nimble---" Before the Vampire King could pull all the way away, small, warm hands grabbed him by the shoulders, as legs locked around his waist in a gesture that would've been seductive, if it wasn't coming from a fearsome adventuress, who was using a wrestling move on him to imobolize his body. Raising a dark eyebrow, Marshall looked down to see Fionna's face was a flaming shade of red, hair caressing the side of her face, while some strands got caught in her mouth as she chewed her lower lip tentatively.

        "D-don't move." She commanded weakly, deserting her stance on his shoulder to free a hand, and cup his face gently. Feeling the purity, the tenderness of such a gesture, Marshall eases into her hold, his lips changing from a mildly confused expression to his trademark, cocky smirk. Seeing his face, Fionna flinched a little, expecting some sort of harsh bite back from his pale lips, only for him to use on arm to stabilize himself in her hold, and cup her hand on his face with the free one.

        "Fionna," He murmurs, closing his eyes, and obscuring the bright, illuminating crimson behind his lids. The tone he had used was so sweet, it made the girl's heart melt into a quivering pool of longing, as her thumb traces over his chilly flesh. The action earns her a shutter, which is accented by the slight hitch in his breathing. When he opened his eyes again, they weren't the round orbs she was accustomed too, but rather terrifying circles filled to the brim with a deep crimson like glow, as he smiled a devious, nightmare inducing expression. Fionna felt her heart hammer in her chest, as cold sweat played games with her nerves and ran down the slope of her spine. Just as the blonde was contemplating attack, Marshall laughs, taunting her with his endless pranks, before leaning in to kiss her forehead. "Who do you think you are, bunny? Ordering me around?" He scoffs, taking in Fionna's open mouth, as she was still reeling from the electric zap of pure ecstasy that enveloped her from just a simple brush of his lips. "What do you think this is? Are you trying to seduce me?" He finishes wickedly, flicking his tongue out of his mouth, to tap the tip of her nose with it, causing her to flush.

        "S-s-seduce?! Marshall!" Fionna squealed, attempting to pull her hand back from his face, but it was trapped. Releasing his other shoulder, she pushes with her hands and legs, struggling and wiggling to get loose, despite the Vampire's laughing. Marshall, knowing that escape was impossible now that he had flopped his weight on top of the girl shook with merit, his face inches apart from hers as he was almost reduced to tears because of her frantic movements. "Marshall Lee Abadeer, let me go!" She hissed violently, while the King of Vampires tightened his grip on her hand, while snaking the other one under her hips and about her waist suggestively.

        "Aw, what's the hold up, Fi? I thought you wanted me not to move?" He wiggles his eyebrows at her, while smiling a wolfish expression. Fionna was now candy apple red, blood pooling in her cheeks and making the tips of her ears burn hot. The vampire's icy touch was like a salve for her flaming flesh, even as he mocked her. Bringing his ever attractive face closer, Marshall chuckles, turning his expression from something mocking to a deep, smoldering look that made Fionna's stomach do cartwheels. "Unless, of course, you changed your mind," He begins lowering his head so that it sat in the crook of her neck, wintery lips brushing their soft, plushness into the side of her major artery. The action alone had the adventuress fighting off a swoon, right as the blunt ends of his front teeth scraped the hot flesh around her jawbone. The ghost of barely-there kisses left the blonde craving more, body singing and sighing as his cold breathes reached her ear, fanning the ridges with gentle caresses. "Then, all you had to do was tell me to stop." He concludes, letting the words hang in the charged atmosphere, while Fionna's head spun, and her mouth opened slightly to form words that wouldn't come.

        A pregnant silence sits to fuel the tension between the two young adults, right as Fionna's hand lands on Marshall's back, though, the grinning Vampire pulls away, winking at Fionna's stunned expression. Cold air splashed onto fionna's body like a tidal wave, as Marshall sits back on his knees, which were still keeping him upright on the wooden floor. "Seeing as you can't even speak, I'll lay off. I guess the joke was that bad, huh?" He jokes, causing a harsh pain to stab deep into the girl's heart, and making her wistful expression fall flat.

        "J-joke?" She stammers, unable to keep the hurt from breaking the simple word in two. To his credit, the vampire raised an eyebrow, dropping his stupid smirk for a look of confusion.

        "Yea? Fionna, I get that it was tasteless of me to joke around like this, but come on," He shrugs, exasperated, while her expression continues to crumble, and her skin pales. "I couldn't have offended you that much, right? I wasn't trying to make you that uncomfortable." He grumbles the last part, feeling uncomfortable himself as the blonde blinks many times, while looking up, before sitting up. Head hanging down, the two sit in another silence, this one a thousand times less comfortable than the last, while the Vampire King feels the trepidation land squarely on his shoulders. after another moment of staring at her turned face, Marshall sighs dryly, running fingers through his dark locks, before placing his cold palm on her exposed knee. "Fionna? Dude, I'm sorry Fi, I don't wanna ruin the night." He takes a breath, swallowing down his pride which didn't want him to apologize. "Wanna watch a movie, forget it ever happened?" He offered hopefully.

        Another tense moment followed, before the girl looked back up at him, eyes slightly misty, before she swiped at them with the back of her hand. "Marshall, I get that you filt with me, and you think it's funny and all," She takes in a shuddering breath, biting her lower lip and looking away as her shoulders drop. "But for once in your life can you take me seriously?!" The blonde exploded, shocking him with both her tenacity and the dejavu of her word choice. Before Marshall could even form a response, he stared wide eyes as her blue orbs practically begged him along with her shaky tone. "Seriously, man! Did you really think I came out here all the time, played games with you, dealt with your annoying antics, your thick headedness, or even bossy attitude for nothing? Everyone in Aaa, and I do mean everyone has told me you're bad news, that I'm better off without you, and you never try to change their opinions! I always stick up for you, though, because I care about how they see you, I want you to be accepted, so we can be accepted! Our friendship means a lot to me, it always has-" A shutter here, her arms wrap around her torso while the blond drops his wide eyed gaze. "And I hope I don't ruin it, because I'm so afraid that you won't want to see me after this! I'm afraid I'll gross you out, that you don't see me this way, that you never will, and I've never felt more nervous!" Fionna groans, tears now falling past her eyelids, even as the blonde cursed herself for being weak.

        "F-fuck, I shouldn't be crying! It's so lame of me, but, I, I care so much about you, I have for years, and I know why it didn't work out with PG, or FP is because they've never been the ones I really liked!" Fionna threw her hands up in the air now, looking anywhere but at the vampire in front of her, as she spoke incredibly fast. Water dribbled from her eyes like mini waterfalls, pouring more liquid out from frustration, paired in a deadly combo with self loathing and fear. "I'm so unmathmatical, and dude, this isn't the way I wanted to tell you," Fionna's chest was heaving now, words slurring together without end as she gasped for air that couldn't find purchase in her lungs. "B-but after you saying it was a joke? That my feelings were juvenile almost? I couldn't help it!" She was exasperated now, clutching her upper body tighter, so that her fingernails dug crescent moons into the flesh on her upper arms. "Marshall, I-I'll go, I ruined the night, sorry man---" But Fionna didn't finish the statement, as she felt an icy grip firm on her shoulders.

        "Fionna, don't go. Listen. I'm the one who should be apologizing." The vampire cooed comfortingly, pulling the trembling adventuress into his arms, and holding her tightly to her chest. "I was there to pick up the pieces after Flame Prince--- well, we both know what he did, but listen, I shouldn't have left you alone." He states simply, pulling off her hat, before raking his fingers through her long blond hair soothingly. "Fionna, I have something to tell you, too, if you'll listen." Marshall starts, feeling anxiousness like never before in his long life, before he stopped down the weak feeling, and hardened his gaze. "I'm not what---" But that phrase wasn't finished, as Marshall's phone rang loudly from across the room, scaring his zombie cat that got up with a loud yowl. "Who the fuck is calling at this hour?!" He hisses, making Fionna flinch, and look back up at him with a soggy gaze. "Fuck it, let it go to voicemail, Fi, I---"

        "Pick up the phone, Marshall, it could be something important," The blond sighed, feeling drained and disgusting from her tears, but knowing that if someone called the Vampire King, it wasn't to order cookies. Mopping up the liquid in her gaze, Fionna stiffened up her face, pulling a composed expression before meeting Marshall's annoyed, and exasperated eyes. "Seriously, if they want your attention, it's no joking matter." She shrugs, placing her hands on his chest, and giving him a slight push. "Or its Cake calling for me, which means we have to answer." She jokes lightly, the punchline wobbling, but still coming off strong. Eyeing the blonde one more time, Marshall groans as the ringer pierces the resting molecules again, and floats over to grab the piece of technology.

        "What do you want." The king hisses, not even bothering with greetings, as his eyes narrowed to red, insane slits. The words came off as a demand, not a question, and dripped ill-intent for the caller. After a moment, though, the murderous glare in Marshall's eyes softened to a look of morbid curiosity, while light screaming is detected from Fionna's area by the couch. "You don't say." Marshall drawls, all to calm for the frantic tone that met his ears in an irritatingly high pitched screech. After another moment, he concludes the call, cutting off the desperate caller with a click, and pulling the headset off of his tousled black hair. 

        "Who was that?" Fionna asked, breaking the stagnant air, and seeing Marshall's lips up turn into a cruel smile.

        "That, Princess, was work. They need you at the candy kingdom, apparently, His Royal Sugeriness' is being overrun by dragons."

**Author's Note:**

> Get ready for some slow updates, everyone! This is taken from my DA and Quotev account, so if you see it floating around anywhere else, let me know~


End file.
